


Baldi / Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Math, Player collapses from not eating, Player is a consenting adult, Rulers, Spanking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

man you're a bit freaky if you clicked on this expecting more


	2. Thirst.

It was a night that would have been like every other. Get home from work, make some halfassed ramen and have that as a snack. Being an adult wasn't the best thing ever, and it didn't help that you still lived with your parents.  
You had been racking up money to finally live on your own, but the same repeating pattern that became your life for the past few months had dragged you down mentally and physically. Most nights were spent rolling from side to side in bed, half asleep and anxious. Mornings were a race to see if you would be able to shut off your alarm clock before it even started.  
Had you not been so tired a majority of the time, you would have noticed the concern on your parents face whenever you walked into the kitchen in the morning. They would side eye you during breakfast, glancing at each other whenever your eyelids drooped and the dark bangs under your eyes became more apparent. Small talk was often initiated by them, trying to cheer you up the best way they could, but you often shrugged off their inquiries about how you were, replying with a soft 'meh' as you ate your morning meal.  
So, it was no surprise they decided to do something for you.   
It was around 7 PM, and you shuffled to the door of your house. Seeing your parents' car in the driveway, you sighed in relief; not having to fiddle for your keys occasionally was a blessing. You opened the door with a creak, stepping inside and closing it behind you. The scent of beef stew persisted throughout the entire home, and you felt your mouth watering while you took off your coat and shoes. You placed them to the side, next to the other 2 pairs of shoes that were neatly organized. Compared to them, your shoes look like they went through a blender and got taped together.   
Making your way through down the hall to the kitchen, you felt like something was off. A shiver went down your spine, and you quickened your pace until you were at the door frame that led to the small but cozy kitchen. You saw your two parents settled at the table, turning to look at you once they recognized the presence of their... 21 year old child?  
"[Y/N]!" Your mom enthusiatically called you, "Just in time, come sit down with us." She gestured, and you stood there for a moment before finally moving over to the dining table. Normally, you ate alone in your room, but tonight seemed to be a special occurance. Your parents rarely asked you to eat with them, mainly since you'd be passed out upstairs on your bed after a days work.  
You sat down in an old wooden chair, and pulled yourself forward so that your knees were underneath the table. Your parents looked at eachother, until your father spoke up.  
"So, you know how it was Garage day last weekend?" He piped up, stuffing a spoon full of beef stew into his mouth.  
"Yeah. So what?" You answered, looking down at the plate of beef stew just in front of you. It wasn't your favorite, and you weren't hungry.  
"Well, your mother and I-" He took a look at your mother, before continuing. "-we found some old PC games a young couple was giving away." You really didn't pay too much attention, as you were too focused on pushing your plate away from you while acting interested.  
"We found some that were just like the ones you played back when you were a little kid, ones that you wouldn't put down for hours." Your mom cut in, as she rested her spoon down on her platter. "Your father and I, we didn't know what was so interesting about those games."  
Your interest peaked, as your jerked up in your seat. You finally were no longer slouching, "PC games? Like those education ones?" You questioned.  
"Yep, I don't know how we managed to get them. We started looking around at 3 PM, its a miracle we were even able to find copies of the games." She continued, "They don't make copies of 'em no more, it's a shame."  
You started fumbling in your seat, before you stood up immediately. "Can I go play them?" The child in you started to speak, your thoughts going 90 mph. "Please?" You begged.  
It had been so long since you've been excited, happy, or even looking forward to something. Your parents smiled, your father nodding. Just as you ran off from the kitchen, you heard him call out "they're in your room!".   
Racing up the steps, you forgot all about the creaks in the wooden floorboards that led to the second story of the house. You paid no attention to nothing, nothing was important right now. The scent of beef stew faltered as you stopped at the end of the hallway, spotting the door to your bedroom. It had been left opened, and from where you stood you could see that it had been tidied up (normally there was a mess stashed near the door).   
Creeping into your room, you saw that on your spotless bed that smelled fresh and recently clean was a small cardboard box. Tied around it was a red ribbon, and it lacked a top to it. You sauntered over to it, resting your hands against the top of your bed sheets and leaning over to look into it.  
Inside was a neatly organized batch of CD disks, all in scratched CD cases and standing on their thin side, leaning on each other. There was about 10 of these in the box from what you saw, and you stuck your hand inside.  
Skimming through the titles, you picked one by random and pulled it out. You studied the case, which was transparent and see through. In your hands you felt the scratched and lightly damaged plastic, which made you even more impatient to try out one of these games. Taking a glimpse at the CD disk, it was one you played before. Unfortunately, this game had given you nightmares as a child, and wishing not to relive those memories you put it back in the box with the other games.  
You decided to take another gander and flipped through the disk cases, and pulled out one. Surprisingly, as you wiped your hands on it, you felt little to no scratching or damage on the case. You clenched it in both of your hands as you drew your attention to the disk inside, reading the title under your breath.  
"Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning..." You murmured, eyes darting side to side as you read the small text on the disk. You had never heard of this game, let alone play it. The fact that it was in this condition was shocking, and you observed the disk inside while tipping the case around to look for light reflecting off of scratches. If it hadn't been for the case, this game could be sold as a novelty item.   
Curiosity kindling inside of you, you decided to turn away from the box and carried the disk over to the other side of the room. On this side of your small tiny bedroom was a desktop computer, that was nearly as old as you were. It was one of the things that you really never wanted to upgrade from, as too many memories and photos were stored on this one to just simply toss it away.  
You pressed the small "eject" button on your computer case, seeing a space for a disk slowly coming out with a 'whirr'. You quickly placed the disk onto it, pushing it back into the PC tower. Sitting down in your creaky chair, you waited patiently as you stared at your monitor. Thankfully, the computer had been on all day so you didn't have to wait 10 minutes for it to finally boot up.  
.  
.  
.  
Is this game going to work or no?  
Finally, a game popped up on the old screen, and with it cheery music. It looked like a very low budget game, but at the same time it had been made in the 90s, so you couldn't really blame them for the graphics. You rested your hand on the mouse, and started moving it around the screen. You saw the cursor follow along, and you stopped it right under what looked to be a humanoid person.  
On the main menu was a practically bald character, aside from a single hair strand poking out on his head. He had large, semi bulging eyes and a long nose, followed by bright red lips. He had a ridiculously simple body; a green rectangle for a torso, and just simple shapes for his arms. As your eyes cascaded across the screen, you noticed some details about him that seemed almost unnerving. His hands were definitely messed up, and his face seemed 'too happy'. But, you decided it was just like every other edutainment game. Make overly happy characters to appeal to the younger kids playing, that was the ongoing pattern with nearly all games released for learning back in the old days.   
There was only three buttons you could click. One was the quit button, the next was the one to start the game, and the last one looked to be a tutorial on how to play the game. Being the rebellious person you are, you decided to skip the tutorial and just launch straight into the game. As you pressed the left mouse button, you felt something that was familiar, but not.  
Sickness lurched in your stomach, and you felt yourself grow weak. It just came all so suddenly, surprising you and hitting you like a brick. Your legs shivered, shaking as you attempted to regain yourself. Leaning against the back of the chair, you felt your vision become blurry. Only now did you realize that you neglected eating for the entire day- something you have done on accident too many times. This time, your body didn't respond so well, and you felt a headache coming on.  
You immediately heaved forward, trying to get up from your chair. As you stood up, you collapsed to the wooden floor, feeling your knees scar on impact. The soft beating of your heart echoed through your ears as you stared off at the door that was feet away. Maybe if you...  
You stretched out a hand, and attempted to drag yourself towards the door frame. The weakness kept you from moving forward, as after one attempt of pulling yourself from the computer, you felt your consciousness leave you. Lying there, you stared hopelessly, wishing that someone would notice. Anyone?  
Your vision faded to black, with the echoing of your heart and the feel of the cold floor being the only thing left for you.

 

And then it all stopped.


End file.
